


The Chatelaine Chain

by WolfLion



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SCAdians do it their way.  Even when the world ends and we have to start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Key

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Diary form.

_Diary Day 300 into the New Shire of TrollFen; 25Feb2012_

_Today, is the first day I have had to rest and write down what is going on since I have taken over the role of Chatelaine for our Shire.  That is one thing I can say about SCAdians; the world ends and we revert to type.  The roles just fit and we intergrated them back into our life now.  The outer walls have been finished.  Thank the Maker.  The palisades design is perfect to keep out what we are calling walkers.  I will include a drawing for the stakewall on the next page._

_I have only been at this a week and I know why Kimiko was going gray before she passed on.  I find that my habits of lists are not going to help as much as I want it to. Everything that has been planned out has to be redone and rethought out. It has been both good and bad this week.  Four deaths.  Kimiko Ashlin, survied by her two year old daughter Akemi and husband Kohaku.  Josh Smith and his wife Eunice passed due to walkers.  They worked with the small ammount of livestock we have.  Margret Trahan died of a heart attack.  This brought about terrible knowledge.  No matter what kills you, if the brain is not distroyed you come back as a walker. Margret was the one that got Kimiko._

_Ok, get yourself together woman.  We have 75 people now in the shire.  I got three books from the scavenger groups.  I have decided to make one a list of our people, so we never forget and know who is who and who came from who.  I have to take a long view here.  I want our shire to last hundreds of years.  Not just survive another year or two._

_I have asked that the next runs include all of the feed stores, craft stores (we need thread, fabric and even yarn),  hardware stores and farm they can find.  All six teams are heading out.  Two hunter teams are heading out as well.  John (my husband) thinks if he can get us a couple of momma wild pigs he may be able to find and keep the pigglets.   Seneschal Jeffery wants me to comeup with a plan for more food storage.  I am going to see if I can get Marcus to build us a smoke house._

_I am also going to have to see if the local Library can be broken into and is safe.  I know how to can vegetables and dry herbs, but we are going to have to have meat for the leaner months and I am just pants at meat preservation.  I worry about the amount of salt we have.  John says I am worrying to much.  Bullsnot.   We have kept every fed with all of the hunting and planting that we have had so far but there have been a few to many nights where the adults have had little and just the kids have eaten._

_So yeah, I am going to beg and plead for seeds and lumber to make raised beds.  I am going to send our hunter and scavenger groups out for meat, livestock and Maker bless me, I want trees!  Fruit trees, nut trees and even flowers, anything that I can use to keep us all fed and a little safer._

_Ok, I would love a book on how to make cheese. Sheep to make wool, Cotton plants to make thread and clothes and crap that means we need to learn how to weave.  I find myself sighing a lot.  There is so much to do and not enough light in the day._

_Chirurgeon Eric would like to talk to me in the morning.    Seneschal Jeffery wants to talk to me in the morning.  Marshall Mathew wants to talk in the morning.  I think I am just going to say to heck with it and get little Aaron to go get them amd make them eat breakfast with me._

_I am squinting to write this is the last bit of candle light.  Off to bed and I will face in the insanity of our new world at dawn.  Lord and Lady preserve us._

_Tamerlane Alleman_


	2. A small purse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each piece added to the chain is another responsibility.

_03 March 2012_

_305 days since the Fall._

_It has been a fairly good week.  Six more added to our numbers and I have to admit it felt great to be doing my job of welcoming new people to our home.  They brought horror stories of course, but also news of a some places that may be good to hit on a run.  A nursery and a dollar store.  If these stores are still fairly stocked; we will be help a great deal._

_Marshall Mathew asked that we have a daily meeting.  Then he brought up the news that we needed a couple of more outhouses.  The blush on that man as he was discussing this was frankly too cute.  Marcus has been made our Reeve.  He is not a reeve in the old ways but more of our building architect and maintance lead.  He is almost finished with the smokehouse.  I almost got up and danced when he annouced that.  Marcus also promised me he is going to add six more raised beds for planting.  Ah, how I have changed.  The thought of planting vegetables and herbs is almost orgasimic._

_One of the hunter teams returned with tweleve head of cattle and almost twenty chickens.  Chad, the hunter team leader walked up to Daphne (one of our more recent widows) and handed her the tinyest little rose bush.  He had found it on the porch of the farm they had raided, the small little pot rose of the palest lavender.  Those of us older scadians had to tell her he was asking to court her.  I never want to have "the Talk" with any one ever again.  Much lest an adult.  At least we didn't have to explain how to have sex.  Just the older traditions of courting gifts.  How to accept the gifts and what to do to show that you return the feelings of behind the gift.  Not sure what she is going to give as her favor but this just going to be interesting._

_Jeff wants us to be more proactive.  I have never wanted to slam my head onto the table more.  How much more proactive can we be?  The hunter and scavenger teams go out every day.  We have been lucky to have no deaths so far this spring._

_Always in Service;_

_Tamerlane Alleman_


	3. needle case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needle case or small bottle of needles are essential to a Chatelaine for small repairs.

_07 Mar 2012_

_Plans are being made to increase the growing areas and either the palisades or make a secondary fence.  Not real sure how long this plan will take.  The fruit trees seem to be growing well. Today was great deal of fun. We decided to bar- b- que a very recent kill.  Wild pig is so tastey.  It was also a good time to announce that Jimmy and Alex have decided to move into one of the small empty cabins together.  Jeff was quiet about it.  Yet every one else seemed happy.  Jimmy had to take it over the top and proclaim he needed to go on the next run and get himself a white dress. Some of the women laughed and started teaseing about having a wedding._

_I noticed that Jeff had wandered off to bring some food to the guys on watch.  I followed and waylaid him on the way back.  We had an arguement.  He was displeased and said that Jimmy and Alex should take a woman and be trying to have a family in these bad times.  I pointed out that Jimmy is nearing 60 and had been a drag queen in his past life.  Alex was flamming gay and is 55.  Not to old to knock someone up but to old to be trying to have a family.  Jeff pointed out that they should be passing on their knowledge and blood lines.  I pointed out they could teach children that we as a community have.  I pointed out that considering we don't have any in vitro doctors and they couldn't get it up for a woman that was a lost cause. Jeff fussed me for my language. I proceded to use every curse word in my vocabulary._

_One of the watchmen that was passing us blushed.  That was fun. Jeff just sighed and explained that he had a problem with this because of his faith.  I pointed out my faith was different and guess what?  We are not a tribe in the dessert. We are a tribe in a time and place where the only thing that was not trying to kill us was each other.  Death hunts us.  Happiness should be welcomed with open arms.  WE need to embrace it and accept it.  Cause tomorrow we could all be walkers.  Jeff made this weird broken sob/laugh and told me I was right.  Damn straight I am right._

_Chad and Daphne's courtship are going well.  Life is good.  I can write this and smile.  Maybe these are halcyon days.  Somehow I can't find it in myself to care at the moment.  We have a full belly, soft music and tomorrow is another day._

_Always in service;_

_Tamerlane Alleman_


End file.
